Khai
|Race = Shinjin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai of Universe 11 |FamConnect = Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Belmod (life linked) Marcarita (casual attendant) Pride Troopers (subordinates) }} is the Supreme Kai of Universe 11 and appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Khai is a short Shinjin with lavender skin and black eyes. His white hair is styled in a slicked back mohawk and he is wearing gold and green Potara earrings. His Supreme Kai garb consists of a red vest with yellow trimming, a green long-sleeved shirt, black baggy pants, a blue sash tied around his waist and a cloth underneath his vest of the same color. He also wears plain white Supreme Kai boots. Personality Khai is friendly and has a strong sense of justice that values life. He is kindhearted and takes everything positively. Khai can also be arrogant towards others, such as refusing to acknowledge Shin greeting him when the Great Priest brought all surviving Angels, Gods of Destruction, Supreme Kais, and combatants of the Tournament of Power together on the bleachers. At the same time, he is not above being opportunistic. To which, he is shown to be very methodical and problematic. He handles most situations with unceasing composure. After witnessing Goku's power surpassing the Supreme Kais and even obtain godly might himself with Super Saiyan Blue, he acknowledged Goku as a major threat to Universe 11's victory and, therefore, survival. To which, he took advantage of Toppo's overly-enthusiastic nature of confronting Goku and convinced both Zenos to let Toppo fight against Goku, hoping to take Goku out before the actual tournament began. He is very proud of his universe's might, feeling certain that his universe will undoubtedly win the tournament and survive, much like Belmod. He also seems to listen to Marcarita's advice on a constant and healthy basis, considering he is the Supreme Kai of the universe with the highest Mortal Level among those participating in the Tournament of Power. However, he is shown to be a patient and benevolent god, having tried to rally the other Supreme Kais (except Shin of Universe 7) to approach the Zenos to remove the erasing stipulations of the tournament and saddened when he failed. He is also very mature and serious yet easygoing, much like Gowasu. Unlike some other relationships shown between the Supreme Kais and their respective Gods of Destruction, Khai seems to have a good relationship with Belmod, as he was seen talking and conferring with him as equals. Out all of the Supreme Kais whose Universes were participating in the tournament, he was the most calm of them, as he was very confident in the Pride Troopers' power. However, after more than half of them were defeated at once, his and Belmod's confidence significantly decreased, with both realizing that they should start taking things more seriously. Despite this, even after 7 out of the 10 Pride Troopers were eliminated, Khai still showed confidence, declaring that with Jiren and Toppo still in the Tournament, they have nothing to worry about. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Khai, alongside Belmod, Marcarita and Toppo attends the Zen Exhibition Match. He is shocked when Goku turns into a Super Saiyan Blue. He took advantage of Toppo's overly-enthusiastic nature of confronting Goku and convinced the Omni-Kings to let Toppo fight against Goku, hoping to take Goku out before the actual tournament began. During the 40 hour preparation for the Tournament of Power, Khai holds a meeting between all Supreme Kais whose universes are participating in the Tournament of Power, except Shin. He tries to convince the Supreme Kais to rally and convince the two Zenos to not erase the universes. However, he is unsuccessful and decides that his universe must win the Tournament. In the manga, after the Zen Exhibition Match between Goku and Toppo, Khai joins with Belmod and Marcarita on Belmod's planet to talk about the Tournament of Power. Khai later joins Belmod and Marcarita to recruit the Pride Troopers. During the Tournament of Power, Khai is one of the few deities that is not worried. However, after six Pride Troopers were eliminated because of Kale and Caulifla, he started showing concern. After Kunshi was eliminated by both Hit and Goku, Khai told Belmod that with Toppo and Jiren still in the Tournament, they have nothing to worry about. After the Great Priest shortens the viewing stands, Khai ignores Shin's attempts at conversation. He also boasts of the seeming superiority of his universe's warriors over those Universe 7's. However, he does get worried when Goku and Vegeta pressure Jiren. He marvels at Toppo's transformation and reveals that he is their universe's candidate for the next God of Destruction. This awe turns into shock and concern when Toppo gets knocked out, with Khai expressing disbelief that their Universe would be reduced to only Jiren as their last remaining warrior. While one of Jiren’s greatest supporters, Khai does not know Jiren’s history or motives towards competing in the Tournament of Power, and appears shocked when Belmod reveals Jiren’s life story. Power As a Supreme Kai, Khai is much more powerful than average mortals and lower Kais. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Life Link' - Khai and Belmod's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Khai and Belmod represent. *'Kai Kai' - In ''Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed that the Supreme Kai in every universe has the ability to instantly teleport to any other universe, including Zeno's Palace. Voice actors *'Japanese: Taishi Murata' *'English: TBA' Trivia Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Kai (personatge) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly